1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foam blank which is cut and opened to form a packing frame adapted to encircle an item for packaging and shipment such as a fragile electronic part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore in the packaging of fragile items, such as computer parts, padding has been placed in a container and the item to be shipped is wrapped in insulation such as bubble wrap or other plastic and further surrounded by more top and side padding.
Subsequent to that, plastic frames as made from flexible urethane have been cut by any manner of means to the exact exterior and interior configuration to fit within the carton and to surround the item to be shipped. Such frames have been made from a blank piece of foam corresponding to the exterior demension thereof and to the interior demension of the container. The necessary interior shape (to conform to the item to be shipped) is either die cut by a punch or cut by a hot wire.
In either of the above events the material removed from the blank is wasted material that is discarded. Such a process is expensive due to the wasting of the cut material and the need for a large piece of foam to form the frame.